


Where the heart belongs

by MissLinBeifong



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cheating, F/M, affair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLinBeifong/pseuds/MissLinBeifong
Summary: It's been a year since Bumi left Republic City to join the military of the United Forces. His return delighted many people, especially Lin but excluding Tenzin by reason of his brother and girlfriend getting unusually closer. Tenzin is skeptical about their friendship and is almost certain that there's more behind it.





	Where the heart belongs

It's been a year. It's been an entire year since Bumi has last seen his friends and family. He's had a significant time working for the United Forces but is glad to finally return to Replublic City. He missed his family and friends and it was about time to go home as a proud soldier.

From all of his friends; he visited Lin first. Lin's mother being friends, more like family, with Aang and Katara means that they were around frequently. It was mainly Lin and Suyin who visited Air Temple Island when they were still youngsters and needed an adult who could keep an eye on them. Toph has got an important job she couldn't just step away from often and Aang being the avatar, had to be available often in the city as well. It was Katara who had to observe the two kids, together with her own three children, but she wasn't bothered to help her old friend. In fact, she enjoyed having the two earthbenders over.

Lin and Bumi became best buddies since they were around each other most of the time which they didn't mind; both enjoyed each other's company. As she was little she did admire him, having a crush on Bumi. But who wouldn't? He was such a kind person who'd do anything for her to please her. Yet she ended up dating Tenzin when he once asked her to accompany him on a date. The lovebirds have been in a relationship since they were teenagers.

But time has past in such a hurry and there is the soldier. Standing in front of his best friend's door and waited for nothing since he hadn't rung the doorbell yet. For some reason he felt nervous about seeing Lin after such a long time again. Of course they've exchanged a few letters when he was gone but finally being able to see her in person again overjoyed him.

He pushed the feeling of fear aside, his finger finally pushing in the round button. He nervously tugged at the v-neck of his shirt and waited patiently. He smiled when he soon heard her fumbling the lock to open the door. Lin first opened a crack in door before throwing it open widely after seeing who had knocked. "Lin-"

"Bumi!" Lin shouted astonished with a hint of happiness. Before Bumi knew it, Lin had her arms wrapped around his neck, the side of her face pressing against his shoulder. All Bumi could do was react by wrapping his arms around her waist, placing his left hand on her upperback, rubbing the spot in a circular motion. "I've missed you," she sighed, the air of her breath tickling against his neck. "I've missed you too," he said, having the mutual feeling, bending his head a little downwards to the left to see her face which was resting against his shoulder. Damn, he has missed that gorgeous face of hers. Lin peeled her head away from his shoulder, looking at him straight in the eyes, showing him her lovely smile.

"I'm glad you're ok," she said with relief in her voice. "Of course I'm fine, Lin. I always am," he jokely winked at her, assuring her that nothing bad had happened to him whilst he was away. Lin reacted with a small chuckle before unwrapping her arms from his neck, placing her hands on his shoulders for a second before taking a step back. "Come in, we've got a lot to talk about." Bumi followed Lin inside her home, closing the door behind him and sat down on the couch when Lin asked him to. "Would you like to drink tea? Is jasmin fine?" she offered him. "My favorite! Jasmin sounds great," Bumi said, resting his back comfortably against the back cushions. "Alright," she turned on the stove, placing a kettle filled with water on top of it to get heated. While she waited for the water to boil she took a seat next to Bumi.

"Tell me all about it," she placed her right elbow on top of the back cushion, resting her face in the palm of her head so she could look at him while they talked. Bumi copied her position with his left elbow. "I've got be honest with you. It was absolutely terrifying at first," he said, reminding himself of the horrors he had seen on his first battle. Of course, he was perfectly well trained and prepared for these situations but it was still horrifying when you participate into it for the first time.

Lin stared at him, wanting to hear him out and listened carefully. "We've been to a village which got attacked by a criminal organization. Innocent people were slaughtered and it was our job to save them. We sadly didn't succeed to rescue them all." Lin could see the expression in his face harden. It must've been hard for him to go through all of that. "Oh, Bumi. That indeed sounds terrifying. It's unfortunate that you guys couldn't save all of them but you should be proud of lives you have saved," she said, trying to make it clear to him that he gave his best and that he couldn't anything to prevent their deaths. "They didn't deserve it"

"They indeed didn't," Lin said, placing her hand on his shoulder to give it a comfortable squeez. "We were able to drive the attackers away and after that we've spent most of our time rebuilding the place, helping the people who needed help," he continued. "I'm so proud of the wonderful things you've done, Bumi. You should realize that you've done a great job as well," Lin said, not wanting him to feel guilty about the innocent lives who had died.

"I'm sure you've had a fun time travelling with your fellow marines?" Lin asked, trying to lighten his mood, removing her hand from his shoulder. "Oh, I sure had! They've practically become my family. Spirits, Lin... The amount of booze we've had is ridiculous. I'm suprised the night didn't end with an orgy," he joked and Lin bursted out in laughter, realizing that his humour never left him and it definitly never will. "I'm glad that you did have fun at some times," Lin chuckled.

It was Bumi's turn to fully listen to Lin, asking her "How have you been, Linny? How are things between Tenzin and you?" It was Lin's turn to feel upset now. "To be honest, Bumi, the two of us are falling apart," she said, astonishing Bumi completely, he expected her to babble about her well going relationship. Things have changed without a doubt since he was gone. "I'm speechless, Lin. What happened? What makes you think that?" Lin shrugged and exhaled deeply. "We haven't contacted each other for about two weeks. And whenever we talk it's always about him, having to carry on his legacy and wanting me to help him with that," she obviously looked like she was done with Tenzin's crap. "Or it's either about my dangerous job. I understand his concern, being an officer can be threatening now and then but he's basicly forcing me to quit it"

Bumi blinked twice, astonished that Tenzin could ever ask his girlfriend to give up her own future to be a part in his. "My brother is an idiot. Lin, do whatever you feel is right, don't let Tenzin intimidate you." He tried to comfort her, he also didn't want her to make the wrong decisions, knowing she'll be stuck to them for the rest of her life. "I want to break up with him," she said, barely showing any emotion. Bumi reacting by widening his eyes. "I avoid Tenzin as much as possible; I don't enjoy our conversations," she placed her hand on half her forehead, rubbing it for a moment. "I can't handle his nonsense anymore. I've already got a job where I need to be available most of the time- I'm getting stressed out, Bumi," she finished and looked at him, seeing that his facial expression has remained the same.

"Ah," she said as she could hear the kettle screaming. "Just a moment," she rose up from the couch, making her way to the kitchen, which was an open kitchen right beside the living room so he could still see her. His eyes burned on her back as she made tea for the two of them, soon returning with two steaming cups of jasmin tea. She placed the tray, which she was holding, onto the coffee table and sat down beside Bumi again.

It took him a moment to sink all the information in before he could respond, replying with pity in his voice. "Oh, Lin," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in a tight half embrace. "I truly don't want to deal with this anymore," she placed her head on his shoulder. Bumi could almost feel... Anger. Anger running through his veins, not believeing that his younger brother is capable of making his girlfriend so miserable. "You're not happy, do whatever is needed to feel otherwise. I'll be here whenever you need comfort" he soothed her, not wanting her to have the impression that she's alone in this. "Thank you, Bumi."

"You know what!" He said after a brief silence, trying to lighten up the mood. "We've got to spend some time together again. When was the last time we did something enjoyable?" Lin thought for a second, shrugging when she couldn't remember the last time they hung out. "That's exactly my point. We should spend time together again," he said, stretching his free arm, his hand reaching down towards the coffee table to grab his cup of tea, taking a sip. "That tastes great," he said and Lin joked, "I added some extra herbs in it, don't be suprised when you start to hallucinate," Bumi laughed, "I'm glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humour"

"It never left," she smiled. "But I'd love to hang out with you again, it indeed has been a while. Are you available on Tuesday?" Bumi nodded, drinking and soon finishing his tea. "Tuesday it is. I'll pick you up around four o'clock. You need to clear your mind, there's too much stress building up there," he chuckled, tapping his wisefinger against the side of head. "I suppose you're right. I could use some distraction"

"I should leave now, Lin. It's getting late," he said after sitting there comfortably for a while with Lin underneath his arm. "Ah, of course," Lin removed her head from his shoulder so he was able to rise up from the couch. He made his way towards the front door followed by Lin to show him his way out. "Lin," he said before leaving, placing both of his hands on her shoulders, "everything will be just fine," he assured, giving her a confident look. He leaned his head down, pecking the scarred side of her face with his rough lips. His lips stayed on the spot for a few seconds before pulling his face away from hers. Lin looked slightly taken aback but you couldn't miss the pink tint crawling up her cheeks.

"Sorry-," he started to apologize after seeing her expression, not sure if his actions were appropriate or not. "I'll see you on Tuesday, Bumi. I'll be looking forward to it," she said, stopping his sentence. She smiled, letting him know that she didn't mind his actions. "Alright, Lin. See you then," he smiled back, giving her shoulder a quick comforting squeeze before opening the front door and made his way outside where it was already dark. He walked down the mini stairs which consisted of only two steps and was made of stone.

He waved at her a last time before making his way back home. Lin waved back and closed the door when he was out of her sight. She walked through the hallway, glancing at the clock which was hanging in the living room and decided it was time to get some rest. She thought of Bumi whilst walking towards her bedroom, her heart started to race out of her chest and it wasn't just because of the innocent peck he gave her. It was mostly about her wanting more than just a peck. She didn't know what overcame her but she somehow was longing for more, knowing that it wasn't right because she already was in a relationship with his younger brother. It's as if she was experiencing her childhood all over again, having this little crush on him. The only thing different from that is that this felt more than just a small crush.

She went to the bathroom first, washing her face with cold water to cool down a bit. She gazed at herself in the mirror, a pink tink still shown on both her cheeks as she exhaled deeply and said aloud

"What the hell is wrong with you, Lin?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story!  
> Feel free to share your opinion, I’d appreciate it!


End file.
